


The Cat's Meow

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan's brows rose as he took in the sign of the medium sized brick building. The Cat’s Meow? Was the café a cat themed one?





	The Cat's Meow

“So,” Jeonghan drawled, “why are we going down this way?” He side eyed Seungkwan. “I could’ve sworn our regular place is the other way.”

If Seungkwan could hear the suspicion in Jeonghan’s voice, he clearly ignored it. “When did I say we were going to our old place?” Seungkwan made sure that there was a clear undertone of disdain in his voice. “You must be getting old hyung.” He shook his head. “I said we’d go somewhere new. Somewhere fun.”

“Uh huh,” Jeonghan snorted, “sure you did. But all right. It better be fun.”

Seungkwan finally turned his head, giving Jeonghan a smirk. “You’ll love it. Promise.”

* * *

 

Jeonghan's brows rose as he took in the sign of the medium sized brick building. The Cat’s Meow? Was the café a cat themed one? “Seungkwan…”

Seungkwan chose to ignore him though. He pulled the door open and practically skipped into the place, smile wide on his face. “Hyung.”

Blinking Jeonghan eyes went wide. For once Seungkwan didn’t announce his presence like he always did thanks to theater practice. But taking a good look around, Jeonghan could see why. There were cats. Lots of cats. And humans. There were a few other customers around playing with cats, or just studying with cats in their laps, or in one corner, a cat across their laptop.

The workers were clad in aprons and name tags to set them apart from the others, and god almighty what was that. They wore freaking cat head bands on their head. They were cats. Or tried to look like cats.

A person with a chestnut sort of hair color turned around, his brown cat ears firmly on his head. “Hey Seungkwan,” he smiled, lips curling, a bit like a cat’s, “back for more?”

Jeonghan stared. The guy was cute. His eyes nearly disappeared as he smiled, the lip curls, the killer jawline, the way the cat ears made him look, almost impossibly softer. It was like looking at a cat in human form. Fuck.

“Oh, you brought a friend? Was that why your reservation was for two?”

Seungkwan nodded. “Yup. We’re going to eat first then play with the cats. Is Pancake free?”

The cat guy hummed, looking around the café. “Pancake is probably sleeping. He’s not in anyone’s lap asking for rubs. So, he will be most likely.” He abruptly turned to Jeonghan, almost startling him. “I forgot to introduce myself,” he said, “name’s Joshua. Welcome to The Cat’s Meow, where all the cats wander and if treated right will meow for you.”

Jeonghan couldn’t help but wonder if Joshua would meow for him. Swiftly, he mentally slapped himself. He just met the guy. What was wrong with him. He felt a sharp jab in his side. Glaring at Seungkwan a bit, he turned back to Joshua. “Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan.” The next words that tumbled out of Jeonghan’s mouth boggled his mind.  He had no idea where they came from. But it was too late. “You said the cats meow for you if you treat them right?”

Joshua nodded, the cat headband following his movements.

“Then will you meow for me if I treat you right?”

 


End file.
